


Misreading the Situation

by AbhorrentGodliness



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Intimacy, Kinktober 2019, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbhorrentGodliness/pseuds/AbhorrentGodliness
Summary: Preston and Nora are clearing out the Parkview Apartments when Nora loses track of her second-in-command. With the fear he might be injured or dead, she searches for him, only to feel relief when she discovers he's alive and well.Day 23: Gentle sex ⦾ Wall sex ⦾ Gentle kissing ⦾ Vaginal fingering ⦾ Creampie





	Misreading the Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Preston needs some love and Nora is a huge fucking dork

“Preston!?”

Nora felt panic reverberate through her bones as she frantically searched the Parkview Apartments for her companion, but he was nowhere to be found. She’d called his name over and over though he never answered—was he injured? Dead? He had to be _somewhere;_ even if something happened to him, there would still be a body.

She had to find him. 

“Preston!” she tried again, but there was still no answer. “Come on, please be alive.” The General went down the steps to the second floor, pushing each door open and moving into room after room, trying to find her second-in-command to make sure he was alive.

“Where are you?” she whispered to herself; but just as she rounded the corner into the last room of the floor, she ran right into a broad chest and was sent stumbling back with a shriek. A gloved hand shot out and latched onto her upper arm gently, steadying her so she didn’t topple over; and when her eyes raised to see exactly who or what she’d run into, they were met with a concerned gaze from a familiar set of dark brown ones.

Preston.

“Oh, god, I thought you were dead,” she breathed, a wave of relief crashing over her.

“I’m alright, General, but I greatly appreciate the—”

The Colonel didn’t get to finish his sentence before Nora launched herself at him, dropping her plasma rifle onto the ground—not even caring that he flinched because she was so used to it from Danse as the Paladin always scolded her for being careless—and throwing her arms over his shoulders as she crashed her lips against his. She stood on her tiptoes, kissing him deeply and holding it; he didn’t kiss her back at first, seeming shocked at the action, but his arms slowly wrapped around her waist as he eventually returned the urgent kiss.

But when the vaultie pulled away, she stepped back, her face flushed as she looked to the ground in embarrassment. “Oh, shit, Preston. I—I’m so sorry. I don’t—”

“No, it’s okay, General. I—” he paused to clear his throat, “If I’m being honest, I’ve thought about kissing you for a long time.” When her eyes raised to look up at him again, she could see his face was just as flushed as hers, his cheeks dark from the blood rushing to them. Was he embarrassed from his admission?

“Well,” she began, her teeth biting her bottom lip for a second, “I guess I started it, so if you want to continue…” Her voice trailed off and she looked down at the floor again, shifting from foot to foot. Why was she so shy right now? She was _hardly ever_ shy! But then again, this was sweet, sweet Preston who was showing interest in her.

The Minuteman seemed to hesitate but after a few seconds, he stepped forward to close the gap between them before he gently took hold of her chin with his thumb and forefinger, tipping her head back up so she was looking at him again. Once their eyes met, he leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers, kissing her. Nora immediately returned it, her arms wrapping around his neck once again as their bodies pressed together. Heat radiated off him and she could have sworn it was pooling between her thighs, warning her of a heavy need for something more; and as their kissing grew deeper, a bit more urgent, she didn’t even realize what she was doing until her fingers were tugging down the zipper of her vault suit.

The noise must have caught his attention, however, because he pulled back just enough to look down to see what she was doing, only for his eyes to grow wide. “General? What—what are you doing?”

Oh, god. Oh, no.

As soon as it dawned on her, Nora’s face turned tato red and her eyes grew wide in return as she immediately backed away. “Oh, fuck, Preston, I’m so sorry. I think—I think I misread the situation. I just—it’s been a really long time and I—oh, god, I should—I should go. I should really just go. Please don’t hate me.” Without even bothering to zip her suit back up or pick up her gun, the vaultie turned on her heel and started heading down the hallway—straight toward a dead end. She wasn’t even thinking, really, but her mind just told her _retreat, retreat, retreat._

“General.”

Preston called after her, and she winced at the sound of his baritone voice speaking her title but didn’t stop trying to escape, instead just walking straight into the dead end of blocked doors that forced her to halt and stare at the wall as if she could burn a hole through the building or somehow phase through it instead.

“Nora.”

Her name was said quietly and from directly behind her; when she spun around, her second-in-command was only a foot away, his eyes soft and considerate rather than judgmental, and they almost made her relax—almost.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Don’t be. It’s okay.”

“It’s just—it’s been a long time and I really like you and—”

“I’m okay with it.”

“—And I misread the situation and—and—and—wait, what?”

“I said I’m okay with doing it.”

Was she misunderstanding the situation _again?_ “You’re okay with… having… sex?” she asked, the pauses between the words filled with uncertainty.

“Yes. I care a lot about you, Nora; you’re resilient and determined and caring. And if that’s what you want to do, then I’m okay with it. I want to, as well.”

She felt her heart jump into her throat while heat pooled between her thighs again. The Colonel stepped closer to her, his thumb and forefinger gently taking hold of her chin again and tipping her head up just like he had before, lips pressing against hers; she nearly melted into him. But Preston knew what she wanted—and he must have been telling the truth when he said he wanted it, too—because he wasted no time in undressing her. He likely set his gun down back in the room as both his hands were free, one gradually tugging the zipper of her vault suit down while the other was slipping the fabric off her shoulders.

He was so gentle as he undressed her and Nora tried not to seem overly eager as she was taking his clothes off, as well—he had _so much on_ and it took longer to get him naked than it did her—but when they were both finally free from the confines of fabric, Preston gazed at her body, a smile on his face and eyes filled with lust. Nora bit her bottom lip nervously; she wasn’t used to people looking at her the way he was—hell, the last person who’d even appreciated her body was her husband, Nate, but even still she was always self-conscious. Nora wasn’t skinny, never had been, and even though she’d been in the Commonwealth for a few months now and had lost weight, she still held some of it, mainly on her stomach. She knew she didn’t look like a prewar pinup girl—her breasts weren’t perky, her arms and legs weren’t thin, and her stomach poked out over her underwear—but the man in front of her didn’t seem to mind any of that.

“Perfect,” he murmured, and she felt her face flush even redder than she’d thought was possible. She took that moment to look him over; he was toned—the perks of being born and raised in the Commonwealth—and there wasn’t any chest or stomach hair other than the trail that went from beneath his navel down to his groin. 

When they made eye contact again, Preston closed the gap to press their bodies together, as well as their lips, the kiss more eager than before; he started to slowly lead her backward toward the wall until she was pressed against it, one of his hands hooking beneath her thigh to bring it up to his hip where she anchored it around him. His hand then went between her legs, two fingers gliding against her folds and rubbing her clit; the vaultie gasped, her own fingers wrapping around his cock and slowly stroking as he dipped the digits into her pussy.

Nora was tight—she hadn’t had sex for over 210 years, after all—so when he pushed his fingers in, she hissed through her teeth from the slight burn, but she was wet enough that there wasn’t much resistance as he slid them in to the last knuckle. The Colonel kept his hand still, though, as his lips connected with hers again in another kiss, this one much slower, and after a few moments, she rolled her hips, signaling that he could start moving his hand.

Garvey started fucking her with his fingers as she began moaning softly onto his lips where he devoured the noises, his hips gently thrusting into the grip she had on his cock. But when his wrist twisted so his thumb could press against her clit, she gasped, her body jolting back at first before she started grinding down against his fingers, her moans increasing in intensity and frequency as he was already bringing her close to the edge. 

As soon as a third finger slipped in, Nora broke the kiss, her head tipping back as she let out a moan that nearly echoed down the thin hallway. Preston’s lips immediately went to her throat, kissing softly at the tender flesh while his fingers were thrusting in and out a bit faster, crooking and beckoning, his thumb twisting and turning against her clit a bit rougher. She tried to keep stroking him, she really did, but her hand eventually stilled as her legs were trembling; she was getting so close to coming.

“Preston, I—” she started but the words were cut off with a breathy moan, “I’m gonna cum.”

“Let me hear you,” he said quietly against her neck. His deep, baritone voice telling her how he wanted to hear her cum was what sent her over the edge and the vaultie moaned loudly, her pussy clamping down around his fingers as she came on them.

Preston pulled his hand away after helping her ride her orgasm out and ignored the slick on his fingers as he hooked it back around her thigh, the other one doing the same so both her legs ended up wrapped around his waist while he pinned her to the wall with his chest, supporting her weight. “You sound so pretty, Nora.” More kisses were placed against her neck—soft, loving, tender.

The vaultie reached down between their bodies and took hold of his cock, stroking a couple more times before guiding him into her; he eased himself in, rolling his hips back and forth so as not to overwhelm her, his lips pressed tightly against hers and inhaling every noise she released. It wasn’t long before he was hilted, his body remaining still so she could adjust to him; and when she rolled her hips to let him know he could move, he took her gently. 

His thrusts weren’t entirely slow—at least not slow enough to make either of them impatient—but they weren’t too fast or rough, either. He was compassionate in his movements, their noses close together as he kept his hips at a steady pace, their eyes locked while they panted and breathed in each other’s air.

One of Preston’s hands released the back of her thigh and snaked between their bodies, his fingers finding her clit again and rubbing fast circles like he had before. She was quick to start trembling around him again, the intimate moment and the look of lust and hunger on his face easily sending her toppling over the edge with a loud moan that incorporated his name. Her pussy clenched around his cock, and the Colonel let out a low noise from deep in his chest, his eyes fluttering closed as his thrusts faltered.

“Nora, I—”

“Cum for me,” she whispered. Her legs tightened around his hips, holding him close, telling him she wanted him to stay inside her.

“Are you—are you sure?”

“Yes, I want it. Please, Preston. I want you to cum inside me.”

While he didn’t seem to be one for talking dirty, he _definitely_ seemed to appreciate it when _she_ was talking dirty, and it must have helped send him into his climax because his thrusts sped up a little before he buried himself inside her, a low, breathy moan rumbling from his chest as he pressed his face into her neck.

Nora stroked from the back of his neck down to part of his spine, soothing him as they both tried to catch their breaths in the afterglow of their orgasms and intimate sex. Both of his hands were back beneath her thighs again as he held her up, though he didn’t seem intent on putting her down just yet. And when his face finally pulled away from her throat after placing a few soft kisses against her skin, they locked eyes for just a moment before their lips connected in another deep kiss, bringing a smile to her face after it broke.

“I think I could get used to this,” he admitted quietly.

“Yeah? Me, too.”


End file.
